


Into The Fire

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: FringeTrek [10]
Category: Fringe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Empathy, F/M, Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Dunham is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 12 of Kerithwyn's "[Scenes Aboard a Starship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/747013/chapters/1439742)".

It flickered like lightning in the back of her mind, little flames licking along the connection that tethered her and Nick together. It was _good_ \-- mindless pleasure that crawled through her thoughts, impossible to ignore. It was deliberate, had been since Nick had confessed to Sally that he and Olivia couldn't really close down their connection completely. They were always aware of each other and no amount of ignoring it kept them away from each other.

Olivia tossed her PADD on to her desk, too wound up now to read. It was too much, too good, too insistant. It certainly didn't help that the last time she'd had sex was ages ago and her body was responding to the heat of Nick's emotions. She let her head roll against the back of her chair, grateful that the emotions leaking over didn't override her fraternal feelings for Nick. Being forced to think about him would just be too much. She had better things to think about.

She curled her hand between her legs, feeling the heat of her skin through the soft, thin pants she wore around her quarters when she was off-duty. She held herself, just the gentle pressure of her hand resting on her mound, because if she was going to do this, at least she could take her time and make it good.

She stood and stretched, pulled her shirt off as she crossed to her bed. She pushed her pants down and kicked them away, then stretched out on the bed, relaxing into the soft covers. The air of her quarters was cool on her heated skin. She closed and eyes and stopped fighting the flow of emotion from Nick, let his arousal infect her. It washed over her like wildfire, lighting her nerves.

The skin of her stomach was warm when she ran her hand up to her breast, her nipples already tight in anticipation. She cupped her breast, rolled her nipple between her fingers. She carded through her memories of other hands on her body, other fingers touching her and twisted her fingers around her nipple in response. She lingered over the memory of Peter's mouth on her, the touch of his teeth on her skin as she arched up under him, then dismissed the memories in favor of imagining hands she wanted on her body. 

She thought about Lincoln's fingers as they casually brushed her while handing her a report, imagined how the graceful strength of them would feel as he stroked her breasts and her stomach, then lower to her thighs. She knew the shape of his mouth from watching him, knew the path his tongue took when he wet his lips before speaking. She imagined him kissing her, licking at her navel before dragging his lips over her stomach, the heat of his breath as he nuzzled into the curls that her own fingers now stroked.

She imagined the careful pressure of his fingers against her clit and her hands followed her thoughts, playing over the soft skin of her hood, dipping lower to slick her fingers before drawing it back. She thought about the shape of Lincoln's lips when he smiled at her, imagined flicking her tongue into his mouth and hearing him moan her name.

She imagined pushing Lincoln into her command chair and straddling his lap, kissing him until he was breathless and she could feel the hardness of him under her. Grinding against him until they were both frantic, desperate for more. Tangling her fingers in his hair and tilting his head back, nipping at his exposed throat. Fucking him right there, gripping the back of the chair for leverage as she rode him.

Olivia arched off the bed and came. She curled her fingers lower, pushing into herself while her body was still shuddering through the orgasm. She clenched hard around her fingers, coherent thoughts abandoned as she drew out her pleasure, hips bucking restlessly. She came again, muscles locking tight. Her voice was strangled as she gasped out an incoherent cry.

She sprawled on the bed, panting. She rolled over and kicked at the blankets until she could wiggle underneath them. She rubbed her face against her pillow, pushed damp hair off her cheek, closing her eyes as her thoughts stilled into restfulness. Nick's sleepy satisfaction and amusement spread over her, looping with her own emotions until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
